Crusher
by Arrastrago
Summary: A new being finds itself on Planet Earth. And only by joining with an enemy can Kim hope to defeat it 1Slight Kingdom Hearts crossover1
1. Summon

Volume 2 

Writer: Kyle Blanchette

Editor: Katherine Lindroth

This is the second installment in our series, we hope you enjoyed this story as much as you did the last one, and with that….

It's SO not the drama

The storage room was quiet. Of course, it was always quiet. But even the janitor did not come in to get rid of something ancient and untouched, for it was Friday night. Why would anyone even care about a few petty trinkets and bric-a-brac?

But there was one thing that should have never been in there.

A contraption the size of a lunch box was sitting on one of the lowest shelves. A student at Middleton High could have recognized it as the Blue Ribbon winner at the science fair. Courtesy of Kim Possible and Justine Flanner. Why it was in such shoddy care no one really knew. But, it was a fatal mistake, for toys shouldn't be left out in the open.

A small mouse scurried across a shelve above the science project. In its hurry it knocked over a few odds and ends, including a rather large softball. The softball tumbled and landed upon the power button of the electronic. And once again, the machine buzzed to life. The disc in the middle lifted up and shot out a brilliant light. And from that light a blue portal came into being.

And something emerged from it. It looked around at its surroundings, its glossy emerald eyes taking in images it hadn't seen in five years. And then it spoke; its voice was dry and stiff.

"Wha… where am I?"

It suddenly took into the fact what had happened, it turned to the door.

"I'm, back on Earth!"

Its once surprised face turned into one of anger, even one of extreme fury

"Shego! That wretched witch! She will pay for this! I will make sure of _that_!"

From the darkness the figure brandished a staff. With alarming force it brought it down upon the machine and it combusted into flames. The figure watched with gleeful eyes as it saw the flames die down and saw the smoldering ashes.

"There will be no way to get rid of me now…"

And with that it jumped up and disappeared.


	2. Calling

Arrastrago: okay okay okay, it's about time I got to updating this story! go me!

Goofy: pokes

Arrastrago: ...

3678794379845794587945879487879

The next day after the incident was a Saturday. In the town of Middleton there was a house that was just now waking up to the fresh morning and pleasant atmosphere.

"Kim! Hurry and eat your breakfast!"

"Alright mom!"

And life went on at the Possible residence. While Mrs. Possible was still at work in the kitchen her daughter Kimberly was sitting at the table. Eating a piece of toast in one hand she tried to read a magazine, but this was hampered due to the fact that paper airplanes were flying around her. Taking her eyes off the magazine Kim glared at her two brothers who were fooling around with an uncountable number of airplanes.

"Tim! Jim! Will you cut it out! I'm trying to read!"

She was about to get up and sort out the mess herself. But at that moment her kimmunicator went off in its familiar jingle. She dug into her pocket and fished for it.

"Just what I need."

Finally she dug it out and turned the receiver on. Her friend Wades visage filled the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wades face was one of worry, as he began to tell Kim the situation at hand she too came down with a motion, but it was one of confusion.

"Kim! I picked up some strange readings on the radar! You'll need to go to your school as soon as you can!"

Kim was still lost, even with the directions.

"But Wade, it's a weekend. Why would anyone want to be at _school_ today?"

"I know Kim," Wade's face turned slightly and he started typing on his keyboard, "But I still think you and Ron should check it out."

Well now that was set in stone Kim had only one thing to do. After quickly downing her toast she stuffed the Kimmunicator into her pocket and made her way out the room. Mrs. Possible looked down the hallway; wondering where her daughter was heading out without notice.

"What's wrong Kimmie?"

As Kim opened the door she looked over her shoulder and gave her mom a grin.

"Wade says something's up at the school, I'm going to get Ron to accompany me, so I'll see you later!"

"Okay, just be careful, if it's going to be a mission it's best to stay alert!"

Those were the last words of advice that Kim heard as she shut the door, and at the same time calling out to her mother saying she'd be all right.

43487457845487487487

Soon Kim Possible and her friend Ron Stoppable were on the school grounds. In no time they made their way through the hallways, all by the guide of Wades tracking system. The air between the two (three if you counted Rufus) was stagnant, so Ron popped a conversation.

"I was almost sure the Janitor wouldn't let us in."

"Ron, Janitor Joe's back on duty here," Kim said as she glanced at the Kimmunicator, "After saving Canada for him this is the least he could do."

Conversation fell short after that. But Wade broke the silence not too long after.

"Okay Kim, the readings that I got earlier came from the storage closet that's in this hallway."

Seeing their destination Kim advanced. Grabbing the door handle she unlocked it and open the door slightly. Ron braced himself incase something would ambush them, but nothing happened. Peering into the darkness Kim could see nothing. She opened the door all the way and turned on the light within.

Gasps escaped from all three mouths. The whole room was demolished and charred. Almost everything was cinder black and melted. But what alarmed Kim the most was that the Dimension Portal that she and Justine had worked on had been obliterated; the only thing left was the empty shell of the contraption. Kim kneeled down next to it and cautiously put her hand on it. It was cold. She took a few of the ashes and fragments of the machine and put them into a small tube that appeared on the side of the Kimmunicator.

"Hey wade, see if there's anything abnormal about these samples I'm feeding the Kimmunicator.

"Gotcha KP!" And with that Wade went back to what he did best; research.

4587484584587587587958758758754875875679858756875487

Now while all this was going on Dr. Drakken was plotting on his island. His assistant Shego was sitting in a nearby chair as Drakken plotted aloud. It wasn't like it mattered however, since Shego ignored him anyway.

"It's brilliant Shego! I've got it?" Drakken said with ecstatic glee?

"Hmm? Again?" Shego braced herself for an idiot lecture.

"It's SPECTACULAR!"

Here it came.

"I'll kidnap the President! No! I'll kidnap the Capitol! Aw, I'll just steal the entire D.C. AREA!"

"Uh-huh…." Shego couldn't believe what she was hearing, but interrupting the man right now was out of the question.

"My thugs will easily take over each part of the city and I'll abduct D.C right off the continent!"

"Whatever…"

"It's PERFECT!" Drakken said as he cackled (without?) ingenuity, "Simply Marvelous!"

The man in blue went to the control panel and clicked a button that brought up the thugs quarters.

"Listen up men! I- HUH!" Drakken's confident face turned to one of surprise and shock, "Shego! Look!"

Shego hadn't bothered with what Drakken had said, but she looked over to the screen anyway. She didn't become as scared as Drakken, but something raced through her head.

Who could have done this?

54879458585858795689758795487578

It walked through the room. It looked down at the thugs. Most of them were out cold, but the few still awake were in too much pain to move. They provided no challenge. As it looked for its next targets it heard a voice ring sharply in the air.

"Listen up men! I-HUH! Shego! Look!"

It glanced up and saw a security camera. Smiling dryly it raised a claw and dashed at the camera. Drakken's voice still sounded out, not realizing the danger.

"Shego! Go down there and-"

There was a flurry of sparks as the thing crushed the camera in its grip.

48486868685687887

Needless to say, at the sight of his camera being destroyed Drakken screamed like a girl. Looking over he shouted to Shego in a distressed tone.

"You saw it! Evacuate Shego! Run!"

Drakken however was the first out of the room anyway. Given her powers Shego had no reason to fear what had just trashed the camera. But she followed Drakken down the stairs and into the chamber just the same.

But both stopped dead in their tracks. Something in the middle of the room was standing there; waiting for them. Its body was mostly made of shadows, but they could see that it held a staff and seemingly had wings on its back. The thing spoke to their surprise.

"So, Shego… we meet again."

_That voice_ Shego thought, _I know that voice, but it can't be.. the same person…_

The shadow ignored Shag's dilemma and spoke once more.

"I have finally escaped my cursed prison! This world is doomed! Doomed to become nothing but toiling slaves! Every single being will bow to me! I shall rule all!" The figure turned around and began to walk away, "You will not triumph again Shego…"

Drakken was confused, who was that? How did it know Shego? Looking to his partner for answers he saw that she was shocked. Fear shown brightly on her face. Drakken was alarmed; he'd never seen his comrade like this, ever.

Before he could comprehend Shego started to walk in the shadows direction. Drakken took a step after her in protest.

"Shego! Where are you going! I didn't say you could leave!"

Shego stopped, albeit only momentarily.

"I know, but this is my own business." And without another word Shego took off in a full sprint. Leaving a confused and befuddled Drakken behind.

458956895687568975687956887956786587568

The next day proved fruitful to Kim Possible. Even though it had taken Wade the whole day to analyze the samples he had finished. Kim decided it best that she and Ron would be informed at Bueno Nacho. As they waited for their food Ron suddenly pounded a fist into his open palm.

"Kim! I've figured it out!"

"What's that?"

Ron's face became serious and he spoke in the same tone, "I thought about it overnight. Maybe some being from another universe… a magic sorcerer, kinda.. anyway. Maybe a magic sorcerer got transported from a parallel universe and started shooting fireballs!" His serious tone was broken into a spaz fit, "The world's fate could be at our hands KP!"

Kim laughed lightly and Rufus slapped his forehead.

"So not the drama Ron. Watch something besides monster movies once in awhile…."

It was then that the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim quickly turned it on and placed it on the middle of the table..

"Whatcha got Wade?"

"Kim, I've analyzed the samples you've given me, mostly nothing special; arts and crafts. But of the samples that consisted of the machine have a very high melting point. It would have taken the intensity of the sun to melt them like that. It's a miracle that the whole school didn't burn down."

Kim was troubled by the news, but accepted it just the same.

"Thanks Wade, anything else?"

But something strange began to happen. Wade's picture became static and turned to waves.

"Wade? Wade.. you're giving out…… Wade!"

Soon the screen has turned to white noise, and his picture was gone. In its place was…

"Shego!"

And indeed it was, but the picture was distorted and miss-colored. Almost every other word Shego said was lost to static.

"Kim…… NOW-_zzzzzzz-_it's coming…"

"Who?" Kim didn't care that this was an enemy speaking to her, Shego's voice sounded like it was beyond fear. "Who's coming?"

"If –_zzzzzz-_we don't defeat…. _–ffffzzzzz-_earth_ –zzzzzzzz- _destroyed_….."_

And with one final rush of static the screen went to death black. Ron looked to Kim; a look of uncertainty was on his face.

"Shego? What's going on? What _was_ that?"

Kim gave the Kimmunicator a hard whack and Wade's face once again filled up the screen.

"Wade! What was that all about?"

"I don't know Kim… Wait…" Wade looked to his computer and typed in several commands, a small beep was heard, and his eyes widened. I just got an energy reading here… it's the same energy as the one you found at school!"

"AHHH!" Ron cracked like an egg; "The Sorcerer got Shego! We're doomed! It's the end of the world!"


	3. Mission

Arrastrago: And now the third installment of the story! Last time we.. uh.. where'd we leave off?

Bellatrix: We left off at the sidekick screaming like a girl….

Arrastrago: Oh yeah… whoops…. (clicks remote)

478945798457894587953

Kim looked at Ron with a sour expression on her face as he continued to flail.

"Will you cut it out?" She said irritably as she looked back to Wade, "Wade, can you tell me where that interfering call was made from?"

"Already got that" Wade said as he snapped his fingers, "Looks like the call you got came from the Sierra Mountain range in California. Good Luck!"

_Shego had made a call more than half a country away from Drakkens lair…._ Kim thought at the news. _But why?_

Now wasn't the time to think however, enemy or foe, Shego was in trouble, and Kim was going to help her out.

457478578548748745784857485874357843

In no time at all Kim and Ron were on their way to the vast Sierras via helicopter. Kim was busy planning over the mission when she heard news from the pilot.

"You see those mountains on the horizon?" the man pointed to the said mountains, " Those're the Sierras"

"Thanks for taking us here Mr. Baker." Kim returned with thanks.

"My pleasure Miss Possible, it's the least I could do after you saved me from that thunderstorm."

"It was no big, it wasn't like it was the perfect storm or anything." Kim grinned at the lame joke.

The kimmunicator went off after the little chat and Kim pulled it out without further ado.

"Whatcha got?"

"I've tracked the coordinates where Shego had contacted you," Wade said while typing, "It was in a lighthouse on the outskirts of the ghost town Chester. It's on the shores of Lake Almanor."

"Almanor huh?" Baker looked over his shoulder, "That's a cinch! Give me fifteen minutes tops!"

"You hear that Ron?" Kim said relieved, "We're-"

Kim was cut short due to what was going on in the back seat.

"Ron, what are you _doing?_"

"Quiet KP! Me n' Rufus are sight-seeing!" The teen shouted over the helicopter blades. Him and Rufus both had their heads glued to the glass. Rufus started to hit the glass while chattering excitedly and pointed at the land below.

"Anther Bueno Nacho? You're good Rufus!"

The two friends gave each other "high fingers" and continued their game. Kim rolled her eyes and slumped back into the front seat.

"Boys…"

7448748758458747857457498574357485745943

The landing had been uneventful and they had gotten their bearings with no difficulty. As Ron waved goodbye to the helicopter Kim quickly saddled up her gear. She looked over to Ron and they gave silent nods to one another.

"Lets go."

And with that, they set off into the wilderness.

549458948549058490584985495848

It watched with gleaming eyes.

This was the girl responsible for bringing it back into this world. This was the rival of the infamous Shego. The only person in the whole world that would give it any challenge.

Get rid of her, and the game would be won.

It would follow them until the time was right.

44589357439857485748

As they walked along Ron couldn't help but feel a chill running down his spine. It was like.. something was watching them? He looked over his shoulder slightly. There was nothing.

The forest is just messing with you 

He kept on reassuring himself that. But he couldn't shake the feeling off him.

"Kim, I think we're being followed." He said uneasily.

"Just chill would you?" Kim quickly retorted. Being so used to Ron crying wolf, the teen hero didn't know that her friend, was, indeed, right.

Soon they reached a clearing in the forest and they saw the lone lighthouse next to the deserted beach. They made tracks and when they got to it Kim jiggled the handle to find it locked.

"Hmm… not a problem…"

As what she did when faced with most locks Kim pulled out her pocked lipstick laser and zapped the lock off with minimum effort. She opened the door and motioned Ron to follow her.

They were met by a nasty surprise; a scene they'd only saw a few days ago.

The whole place was trashed. The chairs and tables that had once been housing had been turned over or broken. Several storage boxes had been burnt to cinders. The thing that unnerved them the most were the giant scorch marks along the walls. There had been a fight here not too long ago….

"Holy Cow!" Ron said breathless; taking in the whole sight.

Kim took her eyes off the mess and saw a flight of stairs. They had also suffered damage from the fight, but something told Kim that where they went was their destination.

"Come on Ron, lets go…"

As they started their trek up the stairs Ron couldn't help but look over his shoulder again. The shadows from the trees outside seemed to be playing tricks on him. It looked like there was a person standing in the vegetation; staring at him with it's cold eyes.

His train of thought derailed when he set foot on a feeble stair. A split second later he fell through and if it weren't for Kim, he'd be dead meat. Looking up he saw that his friend came through and grabbed his wrist. Quickly using both their skills, they managed to pull each other out of the perilous situation and continue on their way.

This time they treaded slower to avoid other mishaps. But when with the precautions Ron felt unnerved. It didn't have to do with the fall he took. But the figure he had seen in the forest. What was it?

They reached the top floor and Ron took it into his responsibility to open the door. Peeking in he was greeted by a greater surprise than before.

"Look!"

He threw the door open and Kim gasped.

The room was just like the one below. The furniture, the burn marks, everything was the same. Save for a limp figure thrown across the ground. The green and black suit was recognized immediately.

"Shego!"

Kim raced to her downed rival and sat her up straight. The green clad teenager opened her eyes slightly and coughed.

"Shego! What happened? What's going on?" Kim asked franticly.

"Get out…" Shego retorted with a impatient tone, "while you… still can." Her voice was strained and it took her every bit of strength to get a word out.

"I don't care if we're enemies Shego," Kim said impatiently as she helped the downed villain up, "We're not leaving without you!"

"We!" Ron yelped in surprise.

He was silenced as Kim gave him a light elbow, but at that moment the three turned as the door slammed shut with such a force it made the glass windows shudder. Ron was the first up to see if he could break the door down. Valiantly slamming the door, he then resorted to wrestling with the doorknob.

"Not good! We're locked IN!" He stated as he pulled so hard that he flew backward. Getting back to his feet, he realized that he had the doorknob in his hand and he threw it to the side sheepishly. The scene would have continued to be humorous had he not noticed the dark shadow slipping in through a crack on the window.

"Kim! Shego! Get out of there!"

They were quick to listen and rushed to the other side of the room. The dark essence finished pouring though the crack and began to build up. It started to form itself into a person.

"You simple fools!" It boomed in an echoing voice, "What are you doing helping Shego!"

"What we want to know," Kim snapped at the foe, "Is who are you, and what do you want with us!"

The figure was fully formed. Then, as if shedding a skin, the inky blackness began to drip off it. When the darkness was gone it looked them straight in the eye and it was greeted by gasps.

It was a woman. She looked about mid twenties and her figure was as lean and fit as Kim's was. On her shoulders, were jutting purple armor pads that lead into a purple and black cape that gave her the appearance of wings. Two pieces of fabric twirled down from them in pink and red hues looking like slithering snakes. Her main outfit was the shocker. It was exactly like Shego's, but where green was it was black and vice versa. Her long black hair was scruffy and flowed alongside her "wings" and "tails" But her pupiless green eyes were locked on them all. She curved her lips into a smile as she took a step towards them.

"You will know what I want soon enough…"


	4. Revelation

Arrastrago: Well I guess people like this story again!

Bellatrix: Well DUH you left off on a cliffhanger!

Arrastrago: What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be narrating Kingdom Hearts: Legacy!

Bellatrix: Well due to the author having homework and college work up to her neck this is going to be the last update for a bit, so I'm just chilling here…

Arrastrago: Fine then….

8778478473487457354775874

Kim looked at the new foe with a mix of surprise and fear. But when the woman threatened them she reacted on her own will.

"We'll see about that!" Kim snapped as she jumped into action and tried to jump kick woman.

Kim was met with another surprise as she went sailing right through the enemy and she hit the wall being her. Quickly scrambling back up Kim looked back in time to see that her adversary had become hazy and see through. The woman spoke out again.

"I don't know why you even try…. In your situation you're better off obliterating Shego!" She said dryly.

Before Kim could counterattack the dark energy from before covered the woman and she "melted" into the floor: leaving a startled Ron, confused Kim, and stoic Shego in her wake.

Kim went to Shego's side and helped her walk down the lighthouse stairs with Ron following behind. For awhile nothing was said but then surprisingly Shego broke the silence.

"Arrastrago is tough nut to crack… but I think you," She looked Kim straight in the eye, "Can do it."

Kim was shocked from Shego knowing the name of the mysterious woman, but somehow it seemed to fit. But what really mattered was that Shego got out of this sitch in one piece.

"But are you alright Shego?"

"I'm fine Possible…"

Kim's patience was wearing thin as they walked out of the lighthouse. Letting Shego rest on the ground Kim crossed her arms and looked down upon her.

"Alright Shego, it's time to talk. What's going on here? How do you know that woman's name? You're involved somehow…"

"Kimmie, I am involved, " Shego leaned back and held a hand up, "But I'm trying to help the world."

"Help the world?" Ron said confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kim pressed the question further.

"I'm talking about Arrastrago. For years she wanted to consume the earth with a greater evil. I've known her for a very long time and I tried to stop her countless times. I finally ended up imprisoning her in the alternate universe that you recently opened the door to. I never killed her Because…." She took a deep breath, "she's my sister."

Kim and Ron both resembled guppies at the news.

"Your _sister_." Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a very long story, it started when I was eleven, eight years ago…"

9484848484845849035849

"The comet huh?" Arrastrago said as she flexed her hands as they glowed with a green and purple hue. "They gave me this power?"

"Looks like it." Hego looked at his older sister grimly, "It's not color coordinated like any of ours, it has two colors…"

"But she has Shego's powers!" Wego 1 said as he looked up at her, "maybe it's just that the color doesn't go to a second power!"

"But then that doesn't explain us then." Wego 2 said.

Shego: You heard the story from my brother, when we were young the comet hit the tree house and gave us powers. When the oldest of us came out of the wreckage, she seemed changed beyond anything. She had my powers, but yet she could do things like fly and teleport. When Hego formed the Go team Arrastrago was originally the head of group. But then only a few months afterward.. She became… different…

Ron: Well everyone's gonna think you're different if you can shoot fireballs!

Arrastrago looked across the Michigan Lake. Shego walked to her side and sat by her sister.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I was just thinking…" Arrastrago said dryly as she looked down to her sister. "Shego, don't you ever want to get away from all this…."

"Huh?"

"Look, we're trapped in this city doing good deeds. We're cemented to this place and we can't go anywhere…" Arrastrago sighed and flopped down on her back.

"Well then, what do you want to do about it?"

"I want…"

Arrastrago trailed off for a moment. Shego could tell that her sister was confused and swamped. What was it that she wanted?

"I want to go places, I want to see new worlds, I want to get out of here. Do you want to Shego?"

"Yeah, but…" Shego looked up at the sky, "Don't you want us along with you?"

Arrastrago remained silent. She didn't talk for the rest of the evening.

Kim: But, what happened in the end?

Shego: Ever since that day, she changed. It wasn't long after that that she quit the team. And soon, she started to get her own ideas….

Arrastrago looked at her mirror and smiled. Something within her told her this was the outfit she'd be wearing. It was her Go Team outfit, but over it were a black and purple cape and two long pink and red coat tails. She continued to admire herself in the mirror when she heard the door creak open.

"Come in.."

Shego walked in cautiously. She flexed her hands slightly, preparing for the worst.

"Hego says that he saw you a few days ago with a man…"

"What's it matter to you?"

"He couldn't see the mans face, it looked like he was cloaked in darkness…."

"And what if he was?"

"Arrastrago!" Shego shouted as she wrestled her sister from the mirror, "What's happened to you! You were the one that was our leader! And now you just sulk around in the darkness!"

Arrastrago's eyes glinted and she pulled a gloved hand from her cape. It was glowing with a green flame similar to Shego's would; only it had licks of purple flowing in it.

"Your sister's dead Shego," A voice unlike her sister's rang out.

Shego backed away slightly, but she gathered her courage and set her own hands ablaze.

"No she isn't!" She screamed as she leapt at her.

Arrastrago dodged the attack with a swiftness that caught Shego off guard. Looking back she saw her sister smile mavolently as she disappeared into an inky blackness.

Ron: Whoa! And I thought you were bad news!

Shego: That wasn't the worst of it Stoppable, remember, it ended with me sealing her within another universe….

Shego didn't know where she was. Or anyone else for that matter. The wind howled with such a force it could knock down a normal human. What had once been the shores of the lake there was now a vast emptiness. Arrastrago stood on the brink of it all, holding up a staff and seemingly commanding the winds; her face showing inhuman delight and glee.

"Sister!" Shego ran to Arrastrago at a full sprint, "stop this! Stop it!"

"But why would I?" Arrastrago said with bliss, "I said I wanted to go to different world, and.." She turned around and held her hand out.

"And you can come with me Shego…" the inhuman voice said once more.

Shego couldn't believe this. Arrastrago would never cause such a force. This wasn't her sisters doing at all. She summoned her fire once again and slapped Arrastrago's hand way.

"You're not my sister!"

Shego struck out at her sister, who didn't dodge, but parried it with her own fire. She looked down at Shego and scowled.

"What a pity…"

"SHUT-UP!" Shego screeched. Her eyes started to tear up. If she didn't finish the fight soon she's be at a disadvantage.

"My sister wouldn't destroy the world for me! She wouldn't do anything like that!" She struck another punch at Arrastrago and her hit was dead center. She choked and hunched over; the wind knocked out of her.

She looked up and smiled weakly.

"My army will take care of you…"

Darkness began to swell around Shego. She jumped out of the way as the darkness had a tar effect and was trying to suck her down into it.

She was faced with one choice; she had to throw her into the darkness that the lake had become.

She made a mad dash at Arrastrago. She held her arms out. She tackled her foe and she could feel them flying through the air. They started to fall.. Shego looked at her sister's face and what had once been a look of triumph there was now only fear.

"Shego, you know what you have to do.." her sister said sadly as they fell into the darkness.

""I'm not going to!" Shego held fast, "I'll go with you!"

"No Shego, I was a fool," Arrastrago said, in her real voice, her genuine voice. "Go now.."

She dropped her staff and gently grabbed Shego's wrists and let her fire pour into hers. A second later Shego could feel herself floating upward as she watched her sister disappear into the depths below. The darkness swirled, the lake beneath her softened. The wind stopped howling.

She was falling.

Shego hit the water with a smack and quickly resurfaced. She looked around franticly for any signs of her sister.

"Arrastrago!"

She took a breath and dived under the water. But all she saw below was the depths of Lake Michigan and no signs of her mislead sibling. She broke the surface once again.

"ARRASTRAGO!"

5945848454357485748574857845748574

"And for eight years I thought I had won, I thought Arrastrago was doomed to whatever world she had fallen into. But there was a price… after that incident I couldn't stand to be in that city any longer. I didn't want to pursue the ideas that my brothers had. I drifted away after my sister was gone. And now…" She forced a grin, "Here I am…"

Kim and Ron kept their silence. This revelation proved to be quite a shock.

4784578458747845874587945874578

Drakken looked at his lab furiously. He was kicking whatever was in reach and his temper flared.

"I can't believe it! I lost Shego! She was my best lackey!"

He scowled as he swiped up his telephone.

"She won't even pick up her cell phone!"

He slumped into a chair and started to wonder what could make his partner run off like she did. It was then that the incident played back in his head. And he remembered the words that the shadow had said to the both of them..

"You will not triumph again Shego…." He mouthed while in though. And then he became panicked at the situation.

"Shego could be in trouble with that shadow!" He gasped and jumped out of his seat, "I must try to help her!"

He ran through his lab and found the saucer that he always used for his plans. He quickly jumped in and rocketed away into the wild blue yonder.

3487347843783438487384783478

The motley trio back at Almanor had gotten over the story. Now what they needed to do was to get out of there and fast. With newfound strength Shego walked ahead in the lead.

"I came here by my hover board. I stowed it away in the foliage near here…"

Kim knew she was in an iffy situation to trust her rival. But she helped her search the greenery.

"Here it is… help me pull it out.."

Ron leaned over to check on what they were tugging at and for the first time on the mission his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Whoa! That is too cool!"

As Kim and Shego wrestled with the hoverboard it was soon relevant to them how big it was. The whole thing had enough room for three people. Ron even pitched in and helped the girls pull it the rest of the way out.

"Well that was easy" Kim said with relief.

But just then a giant fireball struck the ground a hair from Ron. He yelped as he jumped onto the board and looked to the sky.

"'fraid not pumpkin." Shego muttered.

Arrastrago looked down at them with a smug grin on her face. Her cape and tails spread out in her hovering stance. Her hands were alight with the already too familiar green and purple fire.

"Hello…."


End file.
